murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Desmond
Nate Desmond '''is a building labourer who is introduced in Season 9 as a church-going young man who is sweet on Miss Rebecca James, played by Jordan Johnson-Hinds. With his grandmother Geraldine Desmond, he attends the same church as Miss James. Appearances and Mentions [[Colour Blinded|Colour Blinded]]'' '' * '''Nate Desmond appears for the very first time in this episode when Rebecca James attends church. He asks if she'll be attending the tea after the service, to which she replies that she will be. Just as he's about to catch up with Rebecca after the service, his grandmother screams from inside, and Rebecca runs in to see what happened. After he gives the police his fingermarks, he runs into Rebecca outside the church. When she asks about where he was, he teases her that she thinks herself to be a copper because she works with the police, and tells her that he was fetching the cakes for his grandmother, and then invites her to dinner at a restaurant. But at dinner, they're refused a table, and he begins to argue with the waiter, but Rebecca drags him away, and discovers he was lying about where he was. She insists he trusts Detective Murdoch, but he refuses because he thinks they'll hang him. Angry, Rebecca leaves him. Murdoch visits him at the building site he works at, and Nate tells him that he saw Pastor Earl coming out of the church and he threw something away. After Rebecca speaks to Murdoch again, she gives Nate a second chance at dinner. Jagged Little Pill * Rebecca expresses her concerns to Nate about why Sarah Franklin would kill herself, and Nate tells her that if nothing wrong was found, then she couldn't have been murdered. He doesn't think too much of Rebecca cutting people open, and he thinks it's quite disgusting. Nate tells Rebecca that Sarah might've had secrets she kept and took to the grave. He asks if she's coming to the church social, to which she replies she is, but she has to leave and heads to the medical college. When she doesn't show up to the church social, Nate goes looking for her and finds Murdoch at the college. At the realisation Rebecca is in trouble, they both go to her rescue. Once they arrested Lawrence Hempel, Nate arranges for them to have tea in the park since she missed the church social. Hades Hath No Fury * Inspector Brackenreid spots Nate going into the Queen's Hotel and sitting down with another woman, getting rather close with her. He tells Rebecca about what he saw and Rebecca confronts him, argues and breaks off their relationship. But then Nate tells the Inspector the reason he was in the hotel was because the woman was teaching him how to read, and he was ashamed to tell Rebecca because he wasn't sure how she'd react. The Inspector tells Rebecca about how Nate can't read, and she tells him that she's grateful because she could never be with an illiterate, but it turns out to be a trick on the Inspector. Merlot Mysteries * Nate Desmond stands by Rebecca and encourages her to be the kind of doctor she has dreamt of being. Even if it means they live on what he makes to achieve her goal. They announce their move to Chatham, Ontario, in the City Morgue to Dr. Ogden, Detective Murdoch, George and the Inspector. Dr. Rebecca James '''will start a medical practice where people need a doctor and want her. The team wishes them well and inform Rebecca that she is always welcome to return...to help solve a future mystery. ''Shadows Are Falling'' *In Toronto, '''Nate Desmond is arrested for the murder of Charles Lewis by Inspector Horace McWorthy of Station House No. 1 but managed to get way, briefly – enough time to find himself knocking at door of the Murdochs' home, unaware that he is not waking them up but interrupting their mourning for a lost child. *From the begginning of their relationship, Nate would do anything and everything to protect Rebecca Gallery 913 Rebecca and Nate.PNG|Colour Blinded 913 Naye Desmond.png 1055 Nate's bike.png|Nate's bike|link=Bicycle mm1005 Nate.PNG|Jagged Little Pill 1015 Nate and Brax.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury 1015 Hades Hath No Fury Nate's Primer.PNG|Nate sets the Inspector straight... 1015 Becca and Nate.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury 1102 Rebecca and Nate.PNG|Merlot Mysteries 1117 Shadows Are Falling jail.png|Shadows Are Falling Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven